A blade server refers to multiple cassette server units (generally referred to as “blades”) instrumented in a rack type chassis with standard height, and is a low-cost server platform for implementing high availability and high density. Each “blade” actually is a system motherboard.
An existing blade server is disposed with two types of blades, one is a server blade, and the other is a hardware accelerator blade. The hardware accelerator blade gathers multiple hardware accelerator devices together, such as a GPU (graphic processing unit), an SSD (solid state disk), and a DSP (digital signal processor). The server blade and the hardware accelerator blade are interconnected through a PCIE switch fabric unit, the server blade may share the hardware accelerator blade through the PCIE switch fabric unit, and each hardware accelerator blade may be allocated to the server blade according to an actual requirement, which is quite flexible in use.
In a process of implementing the present disclosure, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems:
The hardware accelerator blade is connected to the server blade through one PCIE switch fabric unit, so if the PCIE switch fabric unit fails, it is caused that an entire system cannot be accessed, thereby causing low reliability of the system.